Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style)
"Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland" is another movie-spoof created by 2014 Cartoon Ridiculous. It is a movie spoof of the 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland" ''Cast: *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) as Alice'' *''Betty DeVille (Rugrats) as Alice's Sister'' *''Purdy (Moshi Monsters) as Dinah'' *''Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) as The White Rabbit'' *''Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as The Doorknob'' *''Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as The Dodo'' *''Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum'' *''George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) as The Walrus'' *''Mookie (Baby Felix) as The Carpenter'' *''Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) as Bill the Lizard'' *''Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) as The Rose'' *''Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) as The Daisy'' *''Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) as The Orchid'' *''Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) as The Snooty Flower'' *''Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) as The White Rose'' *''Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) as The Lily'' *''Others as The Flowers'' *''Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) as The Caterpillar'' *''Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) as The Caterpillar (Butterfly)'' *''Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) as The Bird in a Tree'' *''Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) as The Cheshire Cat'' *''Mario (Super Mario Bros.) as The Mad Hatter'' *''Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) as The March Hare'' *''Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) as The Dormouse'' *''Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) as The Card Painters'' *''Various Characters as The Marching Cards'' *''Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) as The Queen of Hearts'' *''Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) as The King of Hearts'' Chapters #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 2 - Loyal Heart Dog is Bored/In a World of My Own #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Bright Heart Raccoon/I'm Late! #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 4 - Loyal Heart Dog Meets Bagheera/The Bottle on The Table #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Loyal Heart Dog/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 6 - Loyal Heart Dog Meets Timon and Pumbaa/How do you do and Shake Hands #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 7 - The George Wilson and The Mookie #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 9 - A Fairy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 11 - Loyal Heart Dog Meets Thaddius Vent/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Loyal Heart Dog #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 13 - Loyal Heart Dog Meets the Cheshire Care Bear/Twas Brillig #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Bright Heart Raccoon Arrives Again) #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 17 - Bright Heart Raccoon Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Proud Heart Cat, The Queen of Hearts #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Care Bear Appears Yet Again #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 20 - Loyal Heart Dog's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 21 - Loyal Heart Dog's Flight/The Finale #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 22 - End Credits Category:2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs